Sonic To The Future
by ahosier12kirbycrew
Summary: Join sonic as he goes on the biggest time traveling adventure with doc and marty to stop eggman and save the future!


Prologue

Are hero sonic has been worried about his friend tails who had been badly hurt from eggman's latest army of robots that attacked him and tails.

During the fight tails was shot a pistol 8 times and had been beaten to death by the new robots,the docter's where surprised that he even survived the attack,

but he was badly hurt and suffered from a few broken bones but he would possibly be okay and back up on his feet in a few weeks.

tails told sonic about him going to meet one of his science buddies that he hasn't seen for awhile and how he needed to help out test a few things but he

was still hurt after the battle a few days ago with eggman so tails decided that sonic should go in his place,sonic takes the offer because he should

go there for tails since they have been best friends for awhile and friends help eachother out no matter what.

CHAPTER 1:the rainy town called hill valley

It was a stormy rainy night what seemed to last forever,sonic had found the city at last and looked around for the house tails science buddy lived in but to sonic

all the houses looked the same,sonic had a hard time following the directions so he took a break and decided to go for a chilldog at some 80s looking cafe.

Sonic enters the building thinking to himself "I need somthing too eat." as sonic walks to the counter everybody stares at him in a odd way "Don't you think its a bit to late for halloween kid?" said the restaurant cashier chuckling to himself.

'Halloween?" sonic said folding his arms smiling "i'm SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" "whatever ya say kid." says the restaurant cashier rolling his eyes shrugging "what do ya want to order,sonic?"

"I think i will get a chilldog." says sonic pointing at his menu card showing it to the restaurant cashier "joe one chilldog for this kid right here!" the cashier shouted.

As sonic waited patiently he wondered if the time traveling thing that tails science buddy invented was true,he had remember seeing a movie about time traveling before but couldn't recall what it was called.

before sonic could think more about it his order for a chilldog was done and was ready to be consume by sonic,after he had eaten the chilldog he resives a bill form the restaurant cashier.

"that will be five dollars sir." said the restaurant cashier "Did i forget to mention that hedgehogs don't wear any pants?" sonic said in a weak tone brushing his spikes and sweating.

"look pal you ether pay or work here for a day!" says the restaurant cashier angry tone closing in on sonic "uhh...sorry but i gotta run!" said sonic runing at light speed not worring at all.

after sonic made his escape form the crazy old restaurant cashier he wondered around looking for the house that tails science buddy lived in,he tryed rembering the directions tails had given him and went step by step following them.

when he finally found the house that tails science buddy lived in he patted himself on the back in releaf and knocked on the door waiting for somebody to anwser it.

after waiting a few mintue's the door slowly opened revling a face of an old man who looked like he was an his 60s looking back and forth to see if any body was there to see him.

"my friend tails wanted me to come here in his place and-" before sonic could say anything else the old man cuts him off saying "You must be the famous blue hedgehog that tails talks about all the time!"

sonic gives a thumbs up and then replies saying "thats right i'm SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" "nice to meet you !" says the old man shaking hands with the blue creture.

"My name is Docter Emmett Brown and i am the one who made time travel possibable!" the old man said proudly "Come on in we have lots to talk about ."

"hey doc we ran out of diet pepsi in the Refrigerator." says the teenager with the red jacket "don't worry marty are guest will be glad to run to the store and get some more." said doc

"Get outta town this guy is the famous sonic the hedgehog?" said marty in surprise "thats right i'm the guy who always saves the day!" sonic says closing his eyes while doing a heroic pose smileing.

"Woah this is heavy doc very heavy!" said marty in astonishment "Whats a guy like him doing here anyways,doesn't he have to collect some chaos emeralds or somthing?"

sonic then replies saying "collecting chaos emerald isn't a problem and besides tails hide them somewhere eggman would never look."

"the chaos emeralds are very powerful mystical jewels that shouldn't fall into the wrong hands,i understand you and tails have had your shares in some mischievous adventures." doc said while walking in the kitchen to make coffee.

"What you see is what you get,just a guy who loves adventure!" sonic said as he says in sonic adventure 2 "Me and doc have lots of adventures going back in time so most of the time we accidentally cause paradox's and we end up fixing them in the end." said marty

Sonic and marty talked about there adventures for about almost 30 mintues but when marty talked about his story in time traveling doc forgot about the time traveling testing.

"speaking of time travel we have some work to do!" said doc putting his empty cup of coffee down on the table "i have been working on the time traveling ring for you sonic." "a ring that goes back in time....sounds interesting." said sonic rubbing his chin.

"lets go outside so that we can test it out." Doc said walking to the front door "It stopped raining and It will be too dark for anybody to see us."

Sonic and marty followed doc out the door and walked 2 miles from the house to an abandoned road.

"Now what i want you to do is try runing 88 miles and you will go back in time at any year,it can even be yesterday." said doc expaining how it worked "also remember whatever you do don't cause any paradox's in the time peroid your in."

"i promise doc!" sonic said giving a thumbs up "i think i have this time travling thing down!"

"it might be a bit heavy but not to heavy to have on your wrist." Doc said handing sonic the time traveling ring.

"I would perfer to have it on my wrist anyways." Sonic said putting it on.

"Now because you're some what new to the my time traveling system I will show you how to set the time peroid" doc said touching a red little button reviving a hologram of 3 clocks with different time settings "now here's how it works,you input you the time period you want to go ,the top one shows you where you are,the bottom shows you where you were before and the middle tells you where your going."

"But how do I input a time?" sonic asked

"Oh I forgot to bring up the control panel sorry." Doc said in a embarrassing tone "I some times forget these kinda things.

"its okay everybody makes mistakes." Sonic said

"alright here we go!" doc said as the holograhic input control pannel apeared in mid air "now its pretty easy to do and all you need to do is to input your time travel ring to one mintue and your set."

"Your right it is pretty easy!" sonic said inputing the time.

"I wouldn't say it would be that easy." Doc said in a serious tone of voice "time travel is more of a very serious subject even if you don't take it serious, you have to remember that it is no game and one mess up will cause a big rip in time as we know it."

"I will keep that in mind doc." Sonic said smiling

"Well good luck sonic." marty said "hopefully the test will turn out fine."

"I'm pretty sure the test run will be fine." Sonic said preparing to blast of at full speed "Tails has made me run tests before and I am not even worried about this test failing."

"You have a lot of confidence and courage to do something like this." Marty said "I only time travel by mistake sometimes."

"When you face eggman everyday what do you have to lose?" sonic said shrugging

"Alright sonic are you ready to do the test?" Doc asked

"I am ready to do it anytime you are." Sonic said striking his run pose in a ready position.

"okay then now on the count of three." Doc said timing his watch "one…..two…..three!"

Sonic then let the speed and confidence he build up flow right into his feet and he started to run at a fast rate, he went fast enough to leave trails of flames while he ran which ment he was almost at the 88 miles rate as he started to push himself harder and soon he made it to that limit and disappeared only to leave flames behind.

"it worked!" doc said cheerfully "it knew that the time travel ring would work!"

"Well I gotta say you out did yourself doc." Marty said

They waited one full minute for sonic to appear who then zoomed out of the time portal slowing down.

"Man, never knew time travel was so cold." sonic said folding his arms cold with his teeth chattering

"That's just one of the side effects you get after traveling in time." Doc said

"When I'm cold I just bring my red jacket." Marty said pointing to it "I will bring in extra you can keep."

"Thanks I really appreciate that." Sonic said as he felt the ice melt off his body.

"Why don't we all head back to the house so that we can rest for tomorrow." Doc said yawning

"yeah I am pretty tried myself." Sonic said rubbing his eyes "Lets go back to the house."

After sonic and his new friends walked the 2 miles the were very tried and sonic ended up passing out on the couch watching TV.

To be _continued_


End file.
